List of AP, Fleetway and IPC Comics publications
Comics published by the British company variously known as Amalgamated Press, Fleetway Publications, Odhams Press and IPC Media. Titles # * 2000 AD (Feb. 1977 – present) — now published by Rebellion Developments A * Action (comics) (February 14, 1976 – October 23, 1976) — merged with Battle Picture Weekly * All-Action Monthly (February - September 1987) B * Battle Picture Library (1961 - 1984) * Battle Picture Weekly (March 1975 – January 1988) — merged with Eagle * Bubbles & The Children's Fairy (1921 – 1941) — merged with Chicks Own * Buster (comics) (28 May 1960 – 4 January 2000) C * Cheeky (22 October 1977 – 2 February 1980) — merged with Whoopee! * Chicks Own (1920 – 1957) * Comic Cuts (1890 - September 1953) — merged into Knockout * Cor!! (June 1970 – June 1974) — merged into Buster * Crisis (1988 – 1991) D * Dice Man (1986) E * Eagle ** vol. 1 (1950 - 1969) — merged with Lion ** vol. 2 (1982 - 1994) F * Fantastic (18 February 1967 — 7 September 1968) — merged into Smash! * Film Fun (17 January 1920 – 15 September 1962) — merged into Buster * Funny Wonder (1914 - 1942) — merged with Wonder I * Illustrated Chips (26 July 1890 – 12 September 1953) — merged with Film Fun J * Jack and Jill (27 February 1954 — 29 June 1985) * Jackpot (5 May 1979 — 30 January 1982) — merged into Buster * Jinty (1974 – 1981) — merged into Tammy * Judge Dredd Megazine (Oct. 1990 – present) — now published by Rebellion Developments K * Knockout ** vol. 1 (4 March 1939 — 16 February 1963) — merged with Valiant ** vol. 2 (12 June 1971 – 23 June 1973) — merged with Whizzer and Chips * Krazy (16 October 1976 — 15 April 1978) — merged with Whizzer and Chips L * Lion (23 February 1952 — 18 May 1974) — merged with Valiant * Look and Learn (20 January 1962 - 17 April 1982) M * M.A.S.K. (1980s) — merged with Eagle vol 2. * Mirabelle (1956 - 1977) — merged with Pink * Misty (February 4 1978 – January 19 1980) — merged with Tammy * Monster Fun (14 June 1975 — 30 October 1976) — merged into Buster N * Nipper (31 January — 12 September 1987) — merged into Buster O * Oink! (3 May 1986 - 22 October 1988) — merged into Buster P * Playbox (1925 - 1955) — merged with Jack and Jill * Playhour (16 October 1954 — 15 August 1987) * Pow! (21 January 1967 — 13 January 1968) — merged with Wham! * Puck (1904 - 1940) — merged with Sunbeam R * Radio Fun (15 October 1938 — 18 February 1961) — renamed Radio Fun and Adventure, merged into Buster * Rainbow (1914 - 1956) — merged with Tiny Tots * Ranger (8 September 1965 — 18 June 1966) — merged into Look and Learn * Revolver (July 1990 – January 1991) * Roy of the Rovers (25 September 1976 – 20 March 1993) — weekly from 1976–1993, monthly from 1993–1995 S * School Fun (15 October 1983 – 26 May 1984) — merged into Buster * Scorcher (January 1970 – October 5 1974) — merged with Tiger * Scream! (March 24, 1984 – 30 June 1984) * Shiver and Shake (10 March 1973 to 5 October 1974) — merged into 'Whoopee!'' * Smash! (February 1966 – April 1971) — merged into Valiant * Sonic the Comic (29 May 1993 - 9 January 2002) * Starlord (May 1978 – October 1978) T * Tammy (6 February 1971 - 23 June 1984) — merged with Girl * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Adventures (1990-1993) * Terrific (15 April 1967 — 3 February 1968) — merged into Fantastic *''Thriller Comics'' (November 1951 - May 1963) * Tiger (Sept. 11, 1954 - March 30, 1985) * Tiny Tots (1927-1959) — merged with Playhour * Tornado (March 1979 - August 1979) - merged with 2000 AD * Treasure (14 January 1963 – 16 January 1971) — merged into World of Wonder V * Valiant (1962-1976) — merged with Battle Picture Weekly * Vulcan (27 September 1975 – 3 April 1976) — merged with Valiant W * War Picture Library (1 September 1958 – 3 December 1984) * Wham! (20 June 1964 – 13 January 1968) — merged into Pow! * Whizzer and Chips (18 October, 1969 – 27 October, 1990) — merged into Buster * Whoopee! (9 March 1974 to 30 March 1985) — merged into Whizzer and Chips * World of Wonder (28 March 1970 – 1 March 1975) — merged into Look and Learn * Wow! (5 June 1982 – 25 June 1983) — merged into Whoopee! References * * External links *Complete List of Harmsworth/Fleetway/IPC comic titles Fleetway and IPC Comics *